


Cabbage Soup

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sappy, Slash Implied, food fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is making something different for dinner and Jim doesn't want to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabbage Soup

Cabbage Soup

By Patt

 

“Hey Chief, it smells good in here, what are you making?”

 

“S’chee.”

 

“Say what? Want to run that by me again?”

 

“It’s Russian Cabbage Soup, and I think you’ll love it.”

 

“I don’t like cabbage. Hell, you don’t like cabbage, remember?”

 

“I tried this at a friend’s house and it was delicious. You have to try it.”

 

“Tell me what else it has in it first.”

 

“You are such a baby, Ellison. It has shredded cabbage, sliced carrots, chopped onion, potato, tomatoes and broth. When it’s all done you put in a bowl and plop a spoonful of sour cream on top of it, and on top of that you put dill weed or parsley. Now doesn’t that sound good?”

 

“Dill weed? Why would you put a tree on top of this delicious soup?” 

 

“Laugh it up, funny man, but you’re going to try it and you owe me big if you like it.”

 

“Chief, I was kidding, you know I almost always like what you make, but where is the meat?”

 

“That is ‘so’ you, Jim. You don’t need meat to make a dinner delicious, believe me.”

 

“I’ll try it, but if it has no meat, I’m not going to eat it again.”

 

“You’re such a food snob, Ellison.”

 

“So when is it going to be ready?”

 

“Wash your hands, its ready now.”

 

“Oh goody.”

 

“Listen smart ass, you can make your own dinner if you want but you’ll miss out on the French bread I got to go with the soup. You can dunk it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me try it already.”

 

“So don’t keep me waiting, what do you think?”

 

“Hang on; I have to get the tree off of it first.”

 

“It’s not a tree, its dill and parsley.”

 

“Whatever. This is pretty darn good for not having any meat in it.”

 

“I told ya so.”

 

“Well, I guess you were right, I’ll have another bowl of it and another slice of bread, please.”

 

“Wait a minute; aren’t you the one that didn’t want to eat cabbage or dill?”

 

“So I was wrong, sue me.”

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear, man. Here is your soup and bread. I’m glad you liked it.”

 

“Thanks Chief, it’s really good. I’m glad you force me to eat this crap.”

 

“You are ‘so’ going to get it when we’re done with dishes.”

 

“I was hoping.”

 

“Hurry up and finish.”

 

The end.


End file.
